A Battle at the Ball
by jareya
Summary: Mac and Harm attend the Navy Birthday Ball. For Harm, it's just another formal event; but for Mac it's an opportunity to deal with a lingering problem once and for all. A memorable encounter follows - but where will it lead? This story is in the same universe as the 'Brownies & Surprises' stories but can be read alone. Originally written for the October 2012 HBX Challenge.
1. Chapter 1 - Mac's POV

_A/N_: This is a three-part story originally written for the HBX October Challenge. It's about the Navy Birthday Ball seen through the eyes of three attendees. It's set in the same universe as my 'Brownies & Surprises' stories… Harm and Mac have been married for several years (six at the time of _this_ story) and have three young children – Jack (9), Katie (7), Matthew (11 months). Mattie is also part of their family. Your feedback is very welcome and much appreciated!

_Disclaimer_: I love them, I enjoy their company, but I certainly don't own them.

_Mac's POV_

Katie gasps as I walk down the stairs towards her. 'You look beautiful, Mommy. I love your special uniform.'

'Thank you, Katie,' I respond, with a smile.

Standing nearby, Mattie smiles as her "little namesake", as she likes to call him, clings to her hand. 'Yeah, you look great, Mac. Very sharp.'

'Thanks Mattie,' I reply.

'Where are the other kids?' I ask, craning my neck to look past her into the living room. We have a _very_ full house tonight. Bud is in town for work, and he brought Harriet and the kids along. It's a busy time for the Roberts family – they're moving to a new city following Bud's recent reassignment, and the children are changing schools. For them, coming here for a few days was a welcome break from the ongoing upheaval.

Like me and Harm, Bud and Harriet will be attending tonight's Navy Birthday Ball. They're staying at a nearby hotel, but their kids will spend the night at our house, under Mattie's watchful eye. As the designated (and handsomely remunerated) babysitter tonight, she'll have her hands full, but I know she'll do a terrific job. Mattie is great with kids, as is her boyfriend Josh, who's on his way over.

'They're all in my room,' Mattie says now, in response to my question, 'making a mess as usual.' She lowers her voice. 'After you guys are gone, we're going to make a video as a surprise for Harm's birthday, with the kids all playing different parts. It's going to be so cute.'

I smile. 'That's great, Mattie. I can't wait to see it.'

At that moment, Jack rushes out of Mattie's room. I give him and his sister quick goodbye hugs, then pick up Matthew to kiss him on the cheek as he babbles happily and tries to play with my medals.

'Okay… where's Dad?' I ask finally. 'We need to get a move on.'

Suddenly Harm appears beside me. 'He's right here,' he says; then he tucks my arm into his and adds his to the number of compliments I've already received tonight. 'Thanks,' I say in return, 'you look great too.' As we leave the house, Mattie is trying her best to distract Matthew, who from the sound of things is not too pleased to be left behind.

As we arrive at the venue of the Navy Birthday Ball, I draw a deep breath. Harm has no idea what I have planned for tonight, but if all goes well, by the time the night is over an annoying little problem that's lingered for far too long will finally be solved… for good.

We step into the crowded hall just as the cocktail reception begins. We work the room, mostly separately but sometimes together, making the usual small talk with all the usual suspects. Harm and I know a lot of people here, and twenty minutes into the reception, we still haven't even scratched the surface.

Harm and I have just finished a conversation with a promising young JAG officer and his wife, and are moving towards an old friend and colleague of mine, when Harm checks his cell-phone. 'Excuse me,' he says, with an apologetic smile, 'SECNAV needs me to call him right away. I'll have to step outside for a second. Be right back.'

I return his smile. 'Take all the time you need.'

As soon as he's out of earshot, it's time to set my plan in motion. I spot Bud and Harriet first, and walk briskly across the room to meet them.

'Are you enjoying the evening so far, ma'am?' Bud asks conversationally.

'Thanks, Bud, I am – and it's about to get even more interesting. I'll need your help, and Harriet's too.'

Bud suddenly looks wary, probably recalling some of the crazy schemes Harm and I have unwittingly drawn him into in the course of our past work together. Harriet, on the other hand, looks excited – I think she's missed those heady days.

'How can I help?' she asks eagerly.

'Well, Harm's outside on an urgent call, and I'm about to go have a little... chat with someone. The moment Harm comes back in here, I need you to keep him away from me and the person I'll be talking to. Just stall him for as long as you possibly can.'

Harriet's smile falters a bit. 'Uh, just who exactly will you be having this chat with?'

'I can't give you details, Harriet... trust me, this is important.'

Harriet still looks doubtful. 'I don't want to come between you and Harm – I'm sure that whatever it is, you two can talk about it and –'

'Harriet,' I cut in, gently, 'I would never try to involve you in anything that would cause problems between me and Harm. I just need some uninterrupted time.'

She sighs and nods, reluctantly. 'Alright, Mac.'

I thank her and then turn to Bud. 'I'll need to steal you away from Harriet. But not for long.'

Bud looks like he's about to make an excuse not to come with me, when Harriet stops him. 'I'll be fine by myself for a few minutes, Bud. Go with Mac, she needs you.'

Bud nods, and I express my thanks to Harriet before gesturing to Bud to follow me to the opposite end of the room. I first spotted my quarry about ten minutes ago, and she's still standing where she was the last time I saw her, a few paces behind the CNO, chatting with some civilian guests. She looks almost regal in her dress blues, and has a charming smile on her face as she greets the people around her. Watching me and seeing where my eyes are trained, Bud realizes where we're headed.

'You want to have a "chat" with Admiral Krennick?'

'Uh huh.'

Bud stops in his tracks, and I turn around to urge him forward. 'Come on Bud.'

'I need to know what this is about first, ma'am.'

I give him a pointed look. 'I really don't think you want to know, Bud. In fact, I think you'll be better off _not_ knowing.'

Bud nods. 'I – I guess, but I know Admiral Krennick well enough to know that she's… well, she's dangerous. You don't want to cross her… and quite frankly, neither do I.'

'I understand,' I say, trying to reassure him. 'I'm totally prepared for this, Bud. And all I need you to do is help me get the conversation started. Once that's done, you're off the hook. I want her to be completely at ease when I start talking to her, and since you've known her for longer, you can help me achieve that.'

Bud nods his head again, slowly this time. 'Alright Colonel, I'm sure you have a plan.'

'Definitely. Okay,' I say, dropping my tone as we advance, 'here we go.'

When we approach Admiral Krennick, I pull back a little, so that I'm almost behind Bud. Krennick spots Bud first, just as I'd hoped.

'Commander Roberts! It's been such a long time,' she begins.

'Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to see you again.'

'Absolutely. Admiral Rabb and I talked about you a while ago. Nice to hear you're doing well. You've come a long way from the eager, young ensign I met all those years ago.'

'Thank you ma'am.' He turns to me. 'Uh, Admiral Krennick, I believe you already know –'

'Of course,' Krennick replies, extending a hand towards me with a warm smile, 'Mrs. Rabb. We've met once or twice. It's a pleasure to see you again.'

'Same here, Admiral,' I say pleasantly, as our hands meet in a brief handshake, 'and it's Colonel MacKenzie Rabb.'

'Of course, Colonel. I meant no disrespect,' Krennick said, but I saw a steely glint come into her eyes. 'It's just that I've worked so closely with your husband so often – naturally I think of you as his wife first and foremost. My apologies. Is Harm here with you tonight?' she asked, looking around the room.

'He is, ma'am,' I confirm, 'he's around here somewhere.'

'I look forward to seeing him again,' Krennick says. 'I understand from Harm that you and he worked very closely with Commander Roberts when he joined you at JAG HQ. It must be very gratifying for you both to see how well he's done.'

I nod in agreement. 'Indeed. He's quite a force to be reckoned with in the courtroom.'

Bud blushes slightly and says, 'Thank you Colonel, I owe a great deal to your mentorship – and Admiral Rabb's.'

'Thank you, Commander,' I reply, 'but you really owe your success to your hard work and commitment.'

Krennick smiles thinly, clearly ill at ease with this entire conversation. Somehow I don't think making awkward chit-chat with the wife of the man she's trying to seduce was on her wish-list for this evening.

'Well, if you'll excuse me,' she says, 'Colonel, Commander… I need to run to the head. I hope we have a chance to talk again in the course of the evening.'

'Oh, I was just about to head there myself,' I rejoin lightly, 'if you'll pardon the pun. I need to freshen up before dinner'. Krennick's bright smile falters a bit at the edges, but she manages to maintain her composure as she nods. Turning to Bud, I add, 'I believe I see Harriet trying to get your attention across the room, Commander.'

I think he heaves a small sigh of relief as he nods, excuses himself and disappears into the crowd.

'I'm glad he made something of himself,' Krennick says to me conversationally, as we head towards the bathroom together. 'As a young man he was so very ungainly and clumsy. Not really prime Navy material. Just between you and me, I really didn't think he'd amount to much. You were too modest just now; he was right… if you and Harm hadn't helped him, where would he be? It always helps to have good patronage in the services.'

I can feel my hackles rising, but I keep my anger in check as we walk into the bathroom, which is thankfully empty at the moment. I keep talking as Krennick enters a stall. 'Bud _earned_ our support,' I reply, 'because of how committed and capable he was, so I have no doubt that if Harm and I hadn't been there, he would have had the support of whomever he'd worked with.'

Krennick emerges from the stall with a weak smile, looking unconvinced and slightly bored, and I decide to change the subject. 'Is your husband here with you tonight, ma'am?'

'I'm afraid not,' she replies, washing her hands. 'Frank's away on business. You've met him before, haven't you?'

'Yes, I have,' I say. 'it was a pleasure to meet him – there's something so courtly and gentlemanly about him.'

'Thank you, I think so too,' she replies, looking pleased. 'How are your children? From my conversations with Harm, you just had one about a year ago?'

'Yeah, little Matthew is almost a year old now.'

'It must be challenging for both of you to look after three little ones, with the demands of your assignments.'

'Well,' I say with a shrug, 'we do the best we can. Speaking of challenges, Admiral, there's a case I'm working on at the moment that's incredibly interesting...'

A guarded look comes into Krennick's eyes. 'I'd love to hear all about it, Colonel, but maybe some other time. We really shouldn't mix business with pleasure – and I've got to get back to Admiral Merriweather. He might need my assistance with preparing his remarks.'

'It's a really interesting case, and it'll only take a couple of minutes for me to sum it up, ma'am,' I reply. 'Actually, I could really use your perspective on it. You're such a seasoned expert.'

'Alright, Colonel,' Krennick says warily, 'although I can't imagine that between yourself and your husband, there are any legal issues you can't resolve. My legal skills are probably somewhat rusty – I don't need to use them extensively in my current position. On the other hand, I've heard a great deal about your legal prowess, and of course I have first-hand experience of Harm's stellar abilities.'

'Thank you, Admiral,' I respond, 'and you're right, my husband has been extremely… helpful, but I think I need another female perspective. Not to bash men, but there are some things they just don't understand about women, and never will.'

'Ah,' Krennick says, visibly relaxing a little, 'I think I can guess what this is about... something about discrimination against females? I think every woman in the military could write a book about that one.'

'Actually, I'm representing the plaintiff in a sexual harassment case,' I reply, and I have the satisfaction of watching Krennick stiffen for a second, and then shift slightly as I proceed. 'Well, not the plaintiff exactly. No formal charges have been filed… yet. I'll give you the background quickly. My client is a brilliant officer with an exemplary record. The alleged perpetrator – a woman – is another officer, also with an excellent service record.'

I laugh softly, pretending not to notice the fact that she's gone pale and that her mouth has straightened into a thin, tight line. 'My client is a really appealing man – he has that attractive mix of old-fashioned manners and modern sensibilities. Plus he's extremely intelligent, resourceful, and drop-dead gorgeous. Put all of that together with the excellent career I just mentioned, and I suppose it's really no surprise that the female officer in question decided to sink her claws into him.'

I ignore the fact that Admiral Krennick's ample chest is now heaving in agitation, and her eyes are now flashing with anger, and continue my tale. 'So, here's the situation, basically. This woman began harassing my client years ago, when they were both young and single officers with promising careers. At the time, she outranked him. They worked together quite closely, with the female officer taking the lead as his superior officer. Despite the clear legal provisions and protocol against such behavior, she made repeated attempts to entice him into a sexual relationship, which I can only attribute to her having a… moral fiber deficiency. She displayed a total lack of scruples.'

'_"Deliberate and repeated unwelcome verbal comments, gestures, and physical contact of a sexual nature"_,' I quote softly. 'By that standard, her behavior definitely constituted sexual harassment. He steadily declined her offers – but chose not to take any further action, because he felt he could handle the situation adequately. To his credit, he did – there was no unpleasant fallout and no one had to suffer any lasting consequences from the situation. If only it had ended then and there.'

Krennick cuts in, 'Look, I don't know what Harm has –'

I interrupt her, calmly, steadily. 'Admiral, if I could just finish before you make your remarks? I'm very eager to hear your views, but I think you need to have the full picture first.'

At that moment, two ladies in long evening gowns walk into the room, talking loudly. Looking at Krennick, I can see she thinks it's the perfect opportunity to walk away and end our "discussion". 'Please stay, Admiral', I whisper, almost under my breath, making sure that she can hear me but the ladies in the stalls can't. 'It's vital that you hear what I have to say, and I intend to say it, even if I have to do so in a crowded ballroom.' Her back stiffens and she stands her ground, holding her head high. We stand there in silence, studying each other in the large mirror until the other ladies finish their business and depart. If they hadn't been so engrossed in their conversation, they would definitely have felt the tension in the room.

Then, 'Continue, Colonel,' Krennick says. I comply.

'So, my client let it go, and when the female officer was transferred out, he thought it was all over... until fairly recently. It's now been just over a decade since the initial harassment, and my client and his harasser are now both flag officers, and as such both are highly-respected, and expected to display the highest level of professionalism, decorum and discipline as an example to the many men and women under their respective commands. They're also both married. Notwithstanding these facts, this same woman has made recent advances towards my client – from propositioning him at a coffee shop, to sending inappropriate text and voice messages to his phone. The incident at the coffee shop happened almost a year ago, but the messages have been left on his phone several times since then.'

I laugh wryly. 'She likes to leave the messages on "special occasions" – Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's Eve... you get the drill. When he asks her to stop, she persists. It's almost ridiculous – but also extremely sad, considering the caliber of the officer that has chosen to lower herself to this type of behavior. As his counsel, I am prepared to take any necessary action on my client's behalf. As the harassment has continued despite my client's clear and unequivocal rejection of the perpetrator's advances, I will advise him to file a formal complaint; which as you know will most likely lead to a full investigation.'

I pause to take a breath. So far, so good. Some of what I'm about to say next is pure bluff, but hopefully I'll be so convincing that she'll be none the wiser. 'I have assembled sufficient evidence of the alleged sexual harassment: the phone messages, statements from the coffee shop staff. I've even been able to track down witnesses who will confirm that the perpetrator regularly purchases new cell-phone SIM cards at their store. It shouldn't be hard at all to link those purchases to the numbers that the offending phone messages were sent from. The evidence is damning – and would undoubtedly destroy the female officer's outstanding career if there's an investigation.'

'Of course, the matter could easily go to court-martial after a full investigation determines that the evidence is sufficient to warrant that,' I continue. 'You probably know the applicable articles of the UCMJ and Navy Regs even better than I do, and the relevant case law is clear and established.'

Krennick is still staring at me angrily, but now there's a touch of fear mixed in with the anger. I go on. 'However, my client is not inclined to file a formal complaint _if_it can be avoided.'

'H-how,' Krennick stammers out softly, moistening her lips with her tongue, 'how can it be avoided?'

'I'm sure you can guess the answer to that, Admiral. The female officer in question will simply have to cease and desist from the harassment – immediately, and permanently. If that happens, there will be no further action at this time. If, however, she chooses to continue to harass my client, or takes any action whatsoever that would cause any distress to my client or any member of his family, then she can look forward to the full force of the law being applied. I have already handed over sealed copies of the evidence I've gathered to several of my most trusted associates for safekeeping, with instructions to act swiftly under certain circumstances.'

Krennick looks slightly queasy. 'You've thought of everything, haven't you?'

'Well, everything that's within my control, Admiral. I won't pursue further action on my client's behalf if the harassment stops immediately... but if this woman has been unwise enough to involve herself in this type of behavior with others... well, I can't promise that _they_ won't decide to file formal complaints against her.'

I shrug as I continue. 'And the truth is, I would be willing to represent anyone she might have harassed, or may try to harass in the future. The only reason I haven't pushed for formal measures in this case is because, to the best of my knowledge, only my client has been on the receiving end of this woman's improper behavior. If I were to find out that this kind of harassment constitutes a pattern of behavior in this woman's career, I would not hesitate to take appropriate action. I'm sure you'd agree that officers like her are a stain upon the service. Professionalism and respect for others are essential, and officers like this woman make a mockery of the values upon which our armed services are built and must continue to stand. So… your thoughts, ma'am?' I finish, with a smile.

Krennick summons up the strength to make a last-ditch attempt at a counter-attack. 'Like I tried to say to you earlier, Colonel, I don't know what Harm has told you, but believe me; everything that's happened between us has been completely consensual. In fact, he made the first move. It's been going on for years – I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.'

I can't help but feel sorry for this woman – _something_ is pushing her to this level of desperation, and I'm beginning to think she just might need professional help. 'I'm sorry Admiral, but there's _nothing_ you could ever say to make me think that Harm would lie to me about your relationship. Absolutely nothing.' I pause, watching the look of triumph slowly drain from her face.

I have a few more things to say. 'Earlier, you said that you think of me first and foremost as Harm's wife. Well, before I married him, I was a Marine – and, much as I adore being a wife and a mother, I'll always be a Marine too – it's a huge part of who I am. That unalterable fact influences everything I do – at home and at work. I don't back down, I'm always prepared to take on the enemy, and I don't give up on the people I love. Simply put, Admiral, it would be a mistake for anyone to try to mess with me. I have not yet begun to fight.'

Krennick's chest is heaving again. 'You're completely out of line, Colonel.'

I shake my head sadly. 'I respect your rank, Admiral, and everything it represents: competence, distinction, hard work, responsibility and achievement. However, I have absolutely no respect for your actions in this matter. It's only _because_ I respect your status that I am giving you the opportunity, as civilly as I can, to put an end to this without any lasting repercussions.'

I pause for breath before continuing. 'Part of Harm's reluctance to take action in this matter is that he doesn't want to see yet another Navy scandal splashed across the news. Neither do I. Although I honestly would like to see you pay the price for your inappropriate behavior towards my client, I do recognize the wisdom of our regulations in calling for attempts to resolve these kinds of issues informally, before pursuing formal processes. That's what I'm offering you tonight. You have a chance to turn back the tide and act respectably from this moment on, thereby preserving your own dignity and the honor of your office. I'm giving you a chance to fix the situation, Admiral – to display the good sense that got you where you are today. I _strongly_ recommend that you take it.'

I sigh again. 'I'm sure you're tired of this conversation, ma'am, and frankly, so am I. What I need from you now is your word – an assurance that this madness ends now, and that I won't be forced to take any of the steps I'm fully prepared to take to address the issue.'

Krennick sighs and then is silent for a long time. 'You have my word,' she finally says softly.

'Thank you. I'll also need written confirmation, witnessed by your attorney, to the effect that you will stay away from my husband and our family – no phone calls, no messages, no emails, no physical contact except that which is absolutely required for official purposes.'

Krennick shakes her head quickly. 'No way, I can't do that. What if it ends up in the wrong hands?'

'Well,' I reply, 'that's just a chance you'll have to take, ma'am. And if you ask me, it's a much safer bet than the risks you've been taking with your career.'

After a moment of hesitation, Krennick mutters, 'I'll do it.'

'I'll let you know where to send it.'

Krennick draws herself up to her full height, straightens her spine, and glares at me. 'Are we done here, Colonel?'

'Yes, Admiral,' I respond, 'enjoy your dinner.'

We've barely left the bathroom when I see Harm striding purposefully towards us, looking concerned.

'Mac,' Harm begins, as he reaches us, 'I've been trying to find you.'

'I was just having a nice conversation with Admiral Krennick.'

'Admiral,' Harm says coldly, barely looking at her – his eyes are fixed on my face.

'Harm,' Krennick responds, 'if you'll both excuse me.' She drifts off towards the CNO, her head held high.

'Mac, what the –'

Harm's urgent question is interrupted by the announcement that the dinner program is about to begin.

'Hey,' I say to him, 'let's go find our seats, shall we? Isn't this turning out to be a lovely evening?'


	2. Chapter 2 - Harm's POV

_HUGE thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far. I appreciate it sooo much. Here's the next chapter._

_Harm's POV_

My conversation with the Secretary of the Navy, Carl Renfrew, the conversation that drew me away from Mac in the first place, ran much longer than I expected. For a while now, something's been bothering me about my telephone conversations with him, and now I realize what it is. He keeps trying to talk to me about matters that he really should discuss with the JAG, Admiral Trenton. And whenever I try to steer Renfrew in the appropriate direction, he ignores me.

I don't know if SECNAV and Trenton are having some sort of disagreement, but if they are, I want no part of it. It's getting harder and harder for me to sidestep his questions. I think it's time for me to have a conversation with Trenton on the subject, and considering I don't have the best relationship with him, I'm dreading it. Our relationship often seems like a delicate balance of egos, with mistrust and misapprehensions constantly threatening to topple it in one direction or the other. I've been trying to avoid butting heads with Trenton for a long time, but now it seems that I might be pulled into a confrontation against my will.

But enough about that – right now I need to focus on getting back to Mac. I realized something else while I was outside, and I can't believe it's taken me this long to figure it out. During our conversation, I mentioned to SECNAV that I was at the Navy Birthday Ball, and he asked me to extend his greetings to Admiral Merriweather, the CNO. Then it hit me. The CNO is at this ball, which means there's a pretty decent chance that Admiral Alison Krennick, his Chief of Staff, is here too. _Krennick_.

It was just over a month ago, while Mac and I were out for a run, that I received yet another inappropriate text from Krennick. The messages always seem to come from different numbers – I suspect she buys a new phone line every time she sends a message, and then discards it afterwards. My disgust must have shown on my face, because Mac stopped in her tracks.

'What is it, Harm?'

Wordlessly, I handed the phone to her and listened to her read the text out loud, her voice breathless from the run.

_'There's a long weekend coming up, the perfect time for us to finally get together. F~ has a cabin upstate – here's a link to the Google Map directions xxxxxxxxxxxxx. It's not really my type of place, but I think you'll like it, and that's what matters. It's quiet and secluded. We won't be disturbed. We need to talk, Harm. We have unfinished business, and you know it. Meet me there on Saturday – I'll be waiting, under the covers. Ready for you. A.'_

Mac rolled her eyes as she finished reading. 'How lame is that? An invitation to her husband's log cabin? _Under the covers?_ Really?'

Then Mac started to run again, and when I caught up to her, she looked over to me and panted out, 'How many messages have there been now, Harm?'

'About a dozen since the coffee shop.'

She stopped running again. 'So what are you going to do about it?'

I shrugged. 'I would send her a message reiterating that she needs to back off, but that didn't work when I tried it – it only made her more persistent. I'll just ignore this one like I did the last couple of times.'

Mac shook her head. 'Don't you think this is getting way out of hand? I mean, I hate to break it to you Harm, but your whole "I'll just ignore it and it'll go away" strategy _really_ doesn't seem to be working.'

I shrugged again, silently. She was right, but the other options were not particularly appealing. A face-to-face rejection hadn't worked, messages warning her off hadn't worked… aside from escalating the matter, which I was very reluctant to do, ignoring her felt like the only option left.

Mac shrugged too. 'Alright then, Harm. But if you're not going to do anything about it, just don't be surprised when I do.' She took off running again.

I had put Mac's words out of my mind after that day, certain that there would be no need for anything to be done. Krennick would get the right message from my non-appearance at the cabin, and she would finally retreat. _Hopefully_.

But back to tonight – I'm now convinced that Mac is planning to confront Krennick. It sounds far-fetched, but I really wouldn't put it past Mac. Besides, at first I thought I was imagining it, but there's definitely been _that_look in her eyes today – the one she gets when she's primed a winning argument, and is just about to take it all the way home. I'm torn between being impressed and being appalled – but first things first, I have to find her.

I barely have time to enter the room and look around before Harriet makes a beeline for me.

'Hey Harm, I've been looking all over for you. There's someone here you absolutely have to meet.'

'In a minute, Harriet. Have you seen Mac?' I ask, scanning the room and coming up empty.

'Not in a little while... maybe she's freshening up before dinner,' Harriet shrugs. 'While we wait for her, I really want you to meet this promising young man.' She beckons to a nervous-looking kid standing a few feet away. When he approaches, she introduces him to me as Ensign Robert Coleman.

'Ensign Coleman is currently serving on the USS Kruger. He was just telling me that he clerks for the JAG officer on his boat,' Harriet says, blithely unaware of the fact that that I'm barely paying attention to her. My eyes are still roaming the room. _Where is Mac?_

'Admiral?' Harriet prompts.

'Uh, yes, the Kruger, that's great.'

Harriet goes on, utterly oblivious. 'He was also telling me that he's headed to law school, part-time, once he starts his new shore assignment in a couple of months.'

Since Mac is nowhere to be found, I focus my attention on the young sailor, realizing that he's probably somewhat intimidated to be meeting an admiral, and that he really deserves better than meeting a completely distracted one. 'That's great, Ensign. What's the attraction?'

'Sir?'

'Why have you decided to pursue a legal career?'

Robert Coleman looks down at his feet, and then looks up again. 'Well sir... I guess helping Lieutenant Garces – it just intrigues me how well she identifies all the issues and analyzes them to find the best approach. And the work she does, the service she provides – it's more important than a lot of people realize. She's a great lawyer, sir.'

'Glad to hear it. And I'm glad to hear you're hoping to follow in her footsteps. I'm sure Harriet's told you a little bit about her husband – his great career in the JAG Corps is a testament to both his work ethic and the opportunities the Navy provides. It'll be a long, hard journey, and sometimes a little frustrating, but just stick with it, be determined, and you'll get there.'

Ensign Coleman nods. 'Thank you, sir.'

'I'll tell you one thing though… the law, the blind goddess of justice as we call her, is the sort of lady you fall in love with for life... she's strong, she's dynamic, and she knows her worth. She _will_ drive you crazy sometimes, because she's never easy, sometimes temperamental, often very difficult to read. But there's one thing she always, _always _is – interesting.'

We laugh as I wish the eager young sailor good luck.

'Thank you sir.' He pauses, as if weighing his next words. 'I joined the Navy because it was pretty much the only option that worked out for me. But it's turned out to be the best thing I've ever done.'

I nod. 'A wise man once said, "The Navy is much more than a job; much more than service to country. It is a way of life. It gets in your blood." Every word of that is true. Keep up the good work, Ensign.'

We shake hands and he walks away to join a group of his friends. I turn back to Harriet. 'Nice guy.'

'Very nice,' Harriet agrees, 'he bumped into me by accident at the bar, and we got talking.'

'Where's Bud?'

Harriet laughs. 'I guess we've both been abandoned by our dates. Although, to be honest, _I_ ditched Bud. He's been talking to some boring astronomy researcher guy across the room for ages,' she says, pointing him out. 'When I had enough of the dull statistics, I made an excuse about needing a drink, and bailed.'

I'm still trying to catch a glimpse of my wife in the crowded room. 'Mac never takes this long to freshen up... what's going on?'

'Beats me,' Harriet says, 'but speaking of fresh, what do you think of my dress? It's new – I bought it especially for tonight.'

Her dress? I don't know anything about dresses, but I know the long, blue thing she's wearing is very pretty. 'It's very becoming, Harriet. You look lovely. I hope I haven't forgotten to tell you that tonight.'

'No... no you did say something earlier... I guess I'm just a little insecure and nervous about how I look; I haven't been out to any formal events in a while. I actually contemplated taking my old uniform out of storage – not that I'd have been able to fit into it… I might have had to wear my maternity uniform. That would not have been a pretty sight.'

Now that doesn't sound right. Listening to Harriet go on and on about clothing insecurities…. Harriet is nothing if not confident – especially when she's all dressed up to the nines and ready to impress. I mean, this is the woman who once went to a ball dressed in an ultra-tight red number "borrowed" from Madonna's video-shoot wardrobe. I'm about to ask if she's feeling okay when I spot Mac across the room. _Finally_.

Then I notice who's walking a few paces behind her, looking uncharacteristically... ruffled. Krennick. _Uh oh_. It looks like the confrontation I was hoping to avert may have already taken place. In stark contrast to Admiral Krennick, though, Mac looks poised and calm – which, granted, she usually does, regardless of what's going on.

Mumbling a quick "excuse me" to Harriet, I make my way to Mac. Before I can ask her what happened, dinner begins, and we have to find our seats. Over our crab salad starter, Mac fills me in on her conversation with Alison Krennick, leaving nothing out. For a moment, I'm speechless, and just sit there staring at her. When I find my voice, I still don't know what to say. All I can manage is, 'Mac, you are –'

She waits expectantly, but I just can't find the right word. 'I'm what?' she prompts helpfully, as she spears a piece of crab with her salad fork.

'Why did you do something like that without telling me? How did you even know she'd be here? Is this why Harriet waylaid me like that?' I ask, incredulously.

'I'll start with your last question – the answer to that one is yes. And I found out that the CNO would be in attendance tonight, so it was easy to figure out that Admiral Krennick would probably be here too. To answer your first question, I did give you fair warning, Harm. The woman needed to get a clear message – she just can't keep doing this. You weren't willing to take action, and someone had to. I just didn't tell you I was planning to do something tonight, because I knew you'd throw a spanner in the works.'

I lean forward – I have to make her understand the gravity of what she's done, and why I would have tried my best to stop her if I'd had the chance. 'Mac, Krennick is... influential. She could set out to really hurt your career, and that's a risk I would never, ever have wanted you to take. Not over me. If anyone should have confronted her, it should have been me. I have a lot less to lose on the career front – I'm on my way out. We had an understanding, Mac… you're only just starting to regain the ground you lost when you decided against the Parris Island billet. Now is the time we agreed that you would step things up career-wise, and I would move towards retirement. By confronting Krennick like that, you've given her the opportunity to frustrate your progress, right when you really need to advance.'

Mac is shaking her head in before I'm done. 'What can I say, Harm? I guess I see your point, but I disagree.' She sighs. 'The truth is, my career, like yours, has been through a bunch of highs and lows already – and it's survived, against all odds. My record speaks for itself. And all my "secrets" are out – there's nothing out there that she could possibly use against me. I, on the other hand, have a lot of information that could really hurt her. Remember, what she's been doing isn't just wrong, it's also unlawful.'

'Agreed, but I really don't see her just rolling over.'

'Harm, she will, if she knows what's good for her. And for all her recent recklessness, I think she does. She's no slouch. '

'But –'

'Harm,' she interrupts, frowning, 'if some guy out there was harassing me, would you just sit by quietly and let it happen?'

'Of course not, but –'

Mac sighs again. 'I'm sorry, Harm. I just couldn't do it. If something bothers you, it bothers me. Honestly, if it was left to me, this would have been reported after the first few messages, so this was the next best thing. You have a birthday coming up soon, and you know she would've soured the day with yet another ridiculous message. And one day she might have gone beyond tacky messages to something truly awful. Enough already. If it helps you to accept it, consider this an early birthday gift. The bad penny known as Admiral Krennick won't be turning up anymore.' She gives me a sly look. 'You can thank me later.'

I can't help but laugh at the cute, expectant look on her face, but I'm worried. I'm concerned at the possible impact of Mac's actions on her career, and I'm thinking of what needs to be done next. Much as I would love for Mac to be right about the situation with Krennick being finally resolved, something tells me this is not over. Krennick is not very good at backing down. But I'm extremely moved by what Mac did tonight, how far she went. She is _amazing_.

'I'll thank you now, _my hero_,' I say to her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Krennick's POV

_Krennick's POV_

_What a night_. I've had some disappointments in my life, some really low moments, but they've been mostly career-related – and short-lived. But tonight, for the first time, I know what it's like to be truly frustrated in my personal life. I've always handled my affairs on my own terms, and I've been successful. I've dated the men I wanted to, ended relationships when they no longer suited me, and ultimately married the man I chose. The only man who's ever stood between me and my desires is Harm, and I'm furious at him for sending his wife after me tonight. Those ten minutes with Colonel Sarah MacKenzie Rabb have got to be the most mortifying, humiliating minutes of my entire life.

For a moment, I relive the pure, cold fury I felt when she confronted me. _How dare she?_ I'll ruin her career – I have the ear of the CNO, doesn't she realize that? I have considerable influence among the top military brass. They like me, they trust me, they confide in me, the less scrupulous ones among them even call me when they need someone to help clean up their messes. A few of them actually owe me – and if I choose to collect, they won't even hesitate. How dare she confront me like that?

A couple of years ago, I overheard the Assistant Marine Corps Commandant talking to one of his colleagues about MacKenzie Rabb. He said she was 'an excellent Marine, tough as nails and always exceptionally dedicated to the mission. She could even have ended her career with a star on her shoulder if she had followed the track mapped out for her. Instead, at a pivotal moment, she chose a position at the Naval Academy that she was basically over-qualified for'.

Sitting here now, in the privacy of my bedroom, I recall Harm's surprisingly favorable disposition towards the idea of retirement during our ill-fated coffee date… maybe he plans to bow out so that they can put some serious heat under the Colonel's career. I'll make sure that doesn't happen, and it won't even be a challenge. Then I take a deep breath, remembering that the woman has evidence that she swears she'll use against me. She's smart, there's no doubt about that, and I'd be a fool to underestimate her. I'll have to tread carefully. What a wimp Harm's turned out to be, hiding behind his wife's dress skirts. _Why do I still want him?_

When I first worked with him all those years ago, the attraction I felt toward him was instant. He was gorgeous, intelligent, charming, confident and all kinds of sexy. He had a charisma that was both stirring and engaging. And he was JAG's golden boy. I knew instantly that if I could get him where I wanted him, I could quite easily kill two birds with one stone – I could advance my career goals and have a very pleasurable affair on the side. But he consistently shunned my advances, in ways that I have to admit hurt my pride.

Yes, he had "principles" and an inconveniently rigid code of honor, and of course I knew the rules, but I also knew, as he undoubtedly did, that people break the rules all the time and get away with it, if they're smart. Truth be told, I wasn't exactly sorry when our working relationship ended. I was getting tired of licking my wounds after each ego-bruising encounter with Harm. Sure, he almost always let me down gently, and never deliberately tried to hurt my pride – but somehow, that just made it worse. He didn't find me unattractive, I could tell... so why didn't he want me? Why didn't he ever let his guard down when I was around? For the first time in my life, I had come across a man who could challenge my confidence as a woman capable of attracting a man; and it was... uncomfortable. It made me feel vulnerable – and I _hate_ feeling vulnerable.

I followed his career over the years. I was secretly gleeful when he stumbled, and chagrined when he inevitably bounced back. The one thing I've never been where Harm is concerned is indifferent – I've always cared what was going on with Harm; I've always wanted to know. And finally I had to admit the truth to myself – I still wanted him as much as ever; I still had to have him. And if he'd been able to resist me back then, when I was younger and more vulnerable, I didn't think he had a chance in hell of withstanding the woman I've become. Not to toot my own horn, but I still look as good as I ever did – I take good care of my body, and it's paid off. And of course over the years I've mellowed, learned new things, become much more experienced and self-aware.

I was shocked when he turned me down without a moment's hesitation. You see, I thought that over the years he would have changed too. I thought he would have become less idealistic, more practical, more... self-aware, like me. I thought he would finally have learned that you really can have everything you want if you play your cards right. I didn't understand why he turned me down, and why he's rejected or ignored all my messages since then.

Tonight I do. I finally get it. He is in love with his wife. He wants her, not me. As she faced me down tonight, every inch of her seemed to radiate, to speak volumes of her peaceful confidence in their relationship. And looking at her tonight, I finally understood... She and I are as different as chalk and cheese. If that's what he wants – that quiet steeliness, that… earthiness, that... for want of a better word, goodness... if he wants all these things that she is and I can never be, then he's never going to want me. I'll just have to find a way to live with that.

I can't believe I was planning to surprise him on his birthday... it would never have worked. He just doesn't want me. Now I have to remind myself of all the things I _do_ have – a great career; a generous, caring companion in Frank; all the creature comforts I could ever want... So one man doesn't want me. So what?

I stiffen my shoulders and sit at my vanity to take off my make-up, ignoring the harsh burn of unshed tears behind my eyes. _It's just tiredness_, I tell myself. It's been a long night, and I'm absolutely exhausted. My phone rings... it's Frank. I sigh. I don't really want to talk tonight, but we haven't spoken all day.

'Hey baby,' he says, in that drawl that grates on my nerves sometimes.

'Hey.'

'How are you doing? How was the ball tonight?'

'It was good. The CNO had a good evening, I think everyone did.'

'Did you?'

'Did I what?'

'Have a good time? Because you sure don't sound like you did.'

A pause. 'I did. I'm just... I'm just a little tired. But enough about me... how are you doing?'

'I'm concerned about you, Alison,' he says softly. 'I've been concerned for a long time.'

'Why?' I ask, striving for brightness. 'Everything's great, at work and at home... I couldn't be happier.'

When he responds, there's a touch of anger in Frank's voice. 'Don't lie to me, Alison. You haven't been happy in a long time.'

'That's not true, Frank.'

His voice gentles again. 'It wasn't true when we first married, but in the last year or so, things have changed. I don't want to get into this on the phone, but when I come home, we need to talk.'

'Frank...'

'We need to figure out what's gone wrong, and we have to make it right. I'm in this for the long haul, baby, you know that. When we got married, I told you this would be my last marriage. I'm getting old, and I'm not interested in the drama of a failed relationship. I need stability, predictability.'

'You know that's what I want too, Frank.

'You say that, but your heart hasn't been in it for a while. I think I deserve to know why. I'll admit it, I have my suspicions... is there someone else?'

'Frank! How could you even –'

'I apologize if it's just my insecurity speaking, but you're a very attractive woman, and I've seen the way men look at you…. But as I said, we'll talk when I come home. Just remember that we need to make this work. As you Navy folk like to say, "Don't give up the ship". What we have is special, Alison, and worth fighting for. We promised to stick with each other until the end, let's not forget that. Good night, sweetheart.'

After I disconnect the line, I toss the phone across the room. It bounces on the plush carpet harmlessly. I could scream in sheer frustration. That phone call only served to re-emphasize everything wrong with my life. I'm trapped in an unexciting, unfulfilling marriage to man I don't love, a man I could never go to bat for the way Harm's wife did for him tonight. My job is tedious, tiring and thankless – I've fallen short of achieving the prestige and stature I'd hoped to attain in the Navy. I've fallen short in every way. This is not how it was all supposed to turn out.

And then something deep within me seems to snap into place. I'm many things, but one thing I'm not is a quitter. My father, bless his soul, used to call me "his little tigress", because according to him, I "attack" life and I don't quit. Once I get that bit between my teeth, he would say, I clench down and see the race right through to the victorious end. Why should that change now? I realize suddenly, with the force of a strong wind, that I can't give up on Harm. Not now, not when everything else in my life is so unsatisfactory. He's more than just a man I feel a strong attraction for. He has become a symbol of everything in my life that needs to be fixed.

The words Frank quoted were aimed at making me fight for our marriage, but I have no intention of letting go of our marriage. I never have. I just need to get Harm out of my system, and then I can re-focus on the life I've made for myself. Once I have him, I can regain my self-confidence, and I can rediscover the empowerment, the ownership of my life on my terms, that I once had. Then I can knuckle down and face whatever the future brings.

I _need_ this – I need to conquer Harm in order to prove to myself that I am still in control of my life. He may love his wife, but this really isn't about love, is it? It's all about lust, a physical impulse. I haven't met a man yet who could resist temptation presented in just the right way. And who am I kidding? I think about him all the time anyway... it's time to just scratch that itch and then move on. _Finally_.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I need a careful plan, a foolproof strategy, to win him over without risking my career. The sweetest revenge I could ever have for being humiliated the way I was tonight, would be for Harm to get involved with me – in spite of himself, and in spite of her. I need to figure out why my approach hasn't worked in the past, and I need to come up with a plan that can't fail. It may well turn out to be the biggest challenge of my entire life, but I know I can pull it off somehow. No way am I letting that bold, busty brunette have the last laugh. I can do this. I _will_ do this.

_**A/N:** So what do you think of Krennick's determination to achieve her goal? "Mission Krennick" is not over... there will definitely be another story soon to pick up where this one has left off. Thanks **SO** much to everyone who's taken the time to read and review this story - I appreciate it more than words can say. To the guest reviewers, whom I haven't been able to respond to personally, thank you very much. _


End file.
